It is known to transmit messages from one location to another with the aid of teletechnical auxiliaries, by passing a printed sheet and/or a picture through an apparatus in the first mentioned location and transmitting the information content of the sheet (text, picture) teletechnically to a corresponding, synchronously operating apparatus in the latter location, where the information content is reproduced (printed) on similar sheets. Systems of this kind are referred to as telefacsimile systems in present-day parlance.
In principle, telefacsimile systems can be in operation day and night with on one in continuous attendance, and consequently larger or smaller number of message-containing sheets may collect in the receiving apparatus, it being necessary at a later stage to sort these sheets and deliver them to respective addressees.
In order to avoid uncontrolled distribution of the aforesaid transmitted, printed messages, the receiving apparatus may be provided with a closed casing in which the printed sheets collected in the casing are bundled and in which enveloping material is available for automatically enveloping the thus bundled sheets. By bundling and enveloping each message received by the receiving apparatus, there is obtained in the casing a number of mutually separate dispatches which are immediately ready for dispatch to respective addressees (without needing to be sorted or addressed).
A further development of the aforedescribed system enables persons who have no personal telefacsimile machine to transmit and receive messages, simply and quickly, through central telefacsimile systems, normally a telefacsimile service offered by the general post office or telegraph office. Naturally, persons who have their own telefacsimile system may also be connected to these newer telefacsimile systems and benefit from the higher degree of security (secrecy) that these systems automatically provide.
The characteristic features of one such further development telefacsimile systems are set forth in the following claims.